Vuela Carlitos, Vuela
by Anniih
Summary: Carlitos exige respuesta a Manuel. Martín se da cuenta que su nene está creciendo. *Tierra del Fuego; ArgentinaxChile*


**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi creación.

**A**dvertencia: Ninguna…a parte del mismo Carlitos.

**P**areja: ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

.

* * *

**Vuela Carlitos, Vuela**

Martín se atraganta con el mate que tomaba sentando en el sillón. Trata de regresar a la normalidad sin creer lo que oyó de la boca de su pibe. Y Manuel…él menos lo cree, además que va toda la responsabilidad hacia su persona.

―Estoy esperando. ―suena una orden del pequeñín.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―el chileno aún está medio tonto.

―Sobre el hospital nuevo. ¿Cuándo va estar listo? También los otros proyectos.

―Eh…yo…

― ¿Qué sucede Manu? ¿No le vas a contestar a nuestro nene? ―se da cuenta que la figura maternal no tiene idea que decir.

Al no recibir ni una sola respuesta, Carlitos frunce el ceño.

― ¿Qué dijo tu superior, mamá? ―comienza a molestarse.

―Él… ―le gustaría decirle algo bueno, pero no es así― Todo eso quedará postergado hasta que termine su mandato.

― ¿Qué? ―se desconcierta cosa que lo hace enfadar más. Ese Piñera, lo detesta más que nunca.

―Hablé con él, pero me dijo que no.

―Tía Michelle nunca fue así conmigo, ella se preocupaba por mí ―y es verdad―. Tu superior no hace nada.

―Oye, oye. Bájame el tonito. ―ahora la mamá se siente agredido.

Mientras, Martín prefiere no decir nada bebiendo de su mate, mirándolos de reojo. Una pelea entre mamá e hijo es un gran espectáculo.

―Estoy diciendo la verdad. Lo único que hace es cortar cintas y hablar una y otra vez del terremoto ―se cruza de brazos sin desviar la vista oscura de Manuel, quien se ofende a la última frase escuchada. No puede creer que su propio hijo le esté diciendo todo eso, y concuerda en ciertas cosas de su superior―. Sé que… ―pausa al notar la molestia del mayor e intenta calmarse― todavía te duele…lo del terremoto…pero…basta. Eso pasó. Yo también estoy aquí…aunque sea el último rincón del mundo…también soy de tu patria, mamá.

Derrotado. Es la única forma de escribir a Manuel al oír al fueguino, agachando la cabeza, sintiendo su corazón partirse en dos. Se siente tan miserable, y todo por la culpa de su superior.

El argentino observa a ambos. Quizás el castaño se mantendrá en ese estado de por vida, además que Carlitos lo sigue mirando. Lo mejor que puede hacer como cualquier papá groso, es animar a su hijo.

―Carlitos ―lo llama y este toma atención―, ¿querés mate?

― ¿Qué te dijo el señor Yao? ―le cambia el tema haciendo que ese ofrecimiento no sirve de nada, pero al acapararlo cambia el semblante.

―Uhm~ ―hace recuerdo alzando la vista―. Está muy interesado. Quiere venir lo más pronto posible para comenzar.

―Gracias papá.

El chileno rápidamente reacciona levantando un poco la cabeza. ¿O sea que Martín hace mejores las cosas?

Luego, el fueguino se dirige a la habitación y vuelve a salir, al parecer fue a buscar sus cosas, porque lleva un bolsito. ¿Va a salir?

A los países les parece extraño.

― ¿A dónde se supone que vai'? ―pregunta "tiernamente" el chileno.

―A juntarme con tío Luciano ―Martín iba a protestar, pero él se adelanta―. Vamos a hacer intercambio cultural. Bueno, chao, me voy. ―y se va.

La sala queda en silencio.

―Manu. ―pronuncia sin apartar la vista de la puerta de salida.

― ¿Qué? ―está igual que el rubio.

―Nuestro nene está creciendo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Vuela Carlitos, vuela! Ve al horizonte, tendrás un lindo futuro como buena isla. En la mañana me puse a buscar alguna información reciente de Tierra del Fuego para ambos lados. Y eso fue lo que encontré. Ahora les dejo datitos.

* * *

•**Sector Chileno**: El presidente Piñera, posterga la construcción del nuevo hospital de Porvenir, también otras obras de infraestructuras, hasta que dure su cargo. La mayoría de ellas son fruto de la ex-presidenta Bachelet.

[Ella se preocupó por el hijo de Manuel, siempre escuchaba a Carlitos las cosas que quería para la isla, así como canchas sintéticas, gimnasio y entre más obras, y lo cumplió.] No es por desprestigiar al Piñera (de todas formas no me interesa) pero…debe preocuparse por el hijo de Manuel, ¿verdad?

Información, la noticia es del 2010: h t t p : / / www. elfueguino. cl/comunales/83-3/436-con-el-gobierno-de-sebastian-pinera-porvenir-estara-postergada-por-cuatro-anos. html

•**Sector Argentino**: Las inversiones que tiene prevista la República Popular de China en Tierra del Fuego apunta a convertirse en las de mayor envergadura en Latinoamérica. El embajador de China en Argentina, Yin Hengmin, ratificó a la gobernadora Fabiana Ríos el apoyo del gobierno de su país a la importante inversión que están llevando a cabo en Tierra del Fuego. Las inversiones de US$ 1000 millones incluyen una planta para producir urea en Río Grande que demandará una inversión de US$ 800 millones; asimismo construirán una central térmica para la generación de 50MW de ciclo combinado para abastecer a la empresa, que insumirá una inversión de 130 millones de dólares, a lo que se suma la construcción de un puerto comercial -con una inversión de 70 millones de dólares- desde el cual la empresa proyecta exportar parte de su producción a otros mercados.

Información: h t t p : / / ar. news. yahoo. com/s/05032011/59/n-business-1355291-comienza-fuerte-inversion-tierra. html

•**Sector Argentino: **Funcionarios del Gobierno recibieron la invitación formal de parte de los organizadores de NIterói, Brasil. Encuentro Con Sudamérica, para que la Provincia forme parte del evento de intercambio turístico y cultural de ciudades del continente. La propuesta ha sido netamente desde Brasil, lo cual agranda esta relación que tienen desde siempre en lo cultural y lo turístico, y es otro paso más en las relaciones internacionales.

Información: h t t p : / / prensa. tierradelfuego. gov. ar/?p=10680

* * *

Y eso ;D

Crece Carlitos y serás… ¿una micronación? xD

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

**Para que Carlitos vuele~(?)**


End file.
